1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to labels and more particularly to a rotatable label system on a drinking vessel and method for constructing same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many drinking vessels, such as the kind obtained in fast food restaurants or at sporting events, display information in the form of written indicia. The written indicia is typically arranged directly on the exterior surface of the vessel or on a label affixed around the vessel. This information may include the name of the restaurant, advertisements, promotions, and artwork.
A problem associated with conventional drinking vessels is that insufficient space is available on the exterior surface of the vessel to display all of the information a manufacturer desires to provide to a consumer. In order to accommodate all of the desired information on the exterior surface of the vessel, the manufacturer may reduce the size or typeface of some or all of the indicia. Furthermore, the indicia may be more closely spaced together. However, the reduction in size of text and/or graphics may adversely affect the visual appeal of the vessel, and may render some or all of the information illegible to the consumer.
To provide additional space for the presentation of information, it has been proposed that a rotatable outer label be positioned about the drinking vessel having an inner label or indicia imprinted on the vessel exterior surface. The outer label typically has a transparent portion, which when rotated relative to the vessel, allows for viewing of the inner label or exterior surface through the transparent portion. This construction permits information display on both the outer label and the inner label or vessel surface; thus increasing the display area.
Despite the advantages of having a rotatable outer label on a drinking vessel, it has been impractical to employ rotatable outer labels due to the difficulty of applying such a rotatable label to a vessel in an efficient and rapid manner. Conventionally, a label is attached to a vessel with an adhesive applied to either the label or the vessel. However, this manner of application yields a label that is fixed, and not rotatable, relative to the vessel. Consequently, there is a need for a system and method by which a rotatable label may be rapidly disposed about a drinking vessel.